Harry Potter origins: Merlin
by Soron66
Summary: About two former Death Eaters on a Search from redemption after being sent through time


_Merlin_

 _Written by: Soron66_

 _Edited by: firemario36_

Disclaimer

All rights go to J. for the locations, character names, and the spells. I own the story and plot however. The Arthurian legends belong to nobody, so i own this iteration of Merlin and my iterations of the rest of the arthurian characters.

Episode 0: Prologue

It was a dark rainy night when Merlin Reynolds and Gaius were running for their lives when Amycus Carrow was suddenly in front of them. Merlin and Gaius knew that they didn't stand a chance against them seeing as they were hiding from the Ministry of Magic, since they became Death Eaters two weeks when they were still in Hogwarts before Lord Voldemort died. After Lord Voldemort died they decided to defect from the Death Eater army and managed to stay hidden for 3 years. Then Amycus made them, and chased them to here. They looked at each other and thought _Hell if I'm gonna die, I'm going out fighting._ As they were pulling out their wands Amycus yelled something that they couldn't make out cause the wind and rain picked. Suddenly they were in the plains, and they saw a few villages out in the distance. Merlin said, "Blimey we aren't in Dublin anymore."

Episode 1: Angus Macloud

Merlin and Gaius walked into medieval Dublin and asked the townsfolk what year it was and they looked at them strangely. Merlin turned to Gaius and said, "These people probably think us crazy. Especially since we're dressed like this. Oh, look a shop. I like myself a little shop. Kidding, I just had to make that Doctor Who quote." They acquired the medieval style clothing and then asked where they could find the town leader. They directed them to the town hall, and they met a man by the name of Angus Macloud. "Welcome to our dismal town, lads. What brings ye here?" Angus asked.

"That's a long story, plus you wouldn't believe us even if we told you. What year is this by the way?" Merlin replied. Angus replied with a raised eyebrow, "It's the year 400 lads. Why ya ask? Where you from? I'll try to have as much of an open mind as possible." Merlin said, "We came from the future. We were sent back in time by an evil wizard. Not all magic users are evil. There are some good ones. The good guys are in majority, but there are quite a few evil wizards. We were…..um…...neutral." Angus said, "I doubt ye were neutral, but I gather you regret yer choice in sides and are trying to get some redemption. I reckon you two are stuck here, so as far as I see it you two are able to start a new life where nobody knows ye and where nobody can find ye."

The town's elder directed them to England, and politely asks that they have a great life and never come back to Scotland. Merlin and Gaius arrived in England and were automatically surrounded by the Knights of Kent. "Bugger" said Merlin and Gaius in unison. When they were brought to the king's palace the King said, "What brings Celts into my land? Why did you come here? Are you emissaries of war? Assassins? Answer me you Celtic filth!" Merlin replied, "We are not Celts. We are English. We have come a long way, and just want to go visit Camelot. I implore you, please let us go free." The court of Castle Dover looked at them astonished, and the King said, "Londiniumers, huh. I'm still not a big fan. At least you two are of a proper up bringing than those savages. Send them home in proper atire than those rags. Make them noble, after all they just got out of Scotland where they were spying on them judging from the clothes. Give them a letter from me explaining the situation, in case the Knights of Camelot forget all about you two and think you're Kent nobles."

Merlin and Gaius went towards Camelot the next day. They got to the border when Merlin said, "I'm probably going to go out adventuring after we get to Camelot. Especially if they're not fond of magic. You can come along if you want, but if you want to stay in Castle Camelot then you may. I'm not much for staying in one place after all, and I'm stating the obvious again. In any case let's get a move on. Tally ho." When they got closer to a village they noticed some smoke and went to investigate, because the smoke was bigger than a camp's smoke. When they got there, they saw a village getting attacked by warlords. Merlin immediately ran to help and pulled his wand out in the process, and Gaius followed. Merlin and Gaius fought the warlords and beaten them all till the warlords turned on them and the leader looked at Merlin with hate, fear, and annoyance. "You filthy Kent noble scum! I'm Gragtetzen the Bloody! Nobody ever stands up to me and lives! Especially if they are warlocks! Kill the spare! The dark haired one is mine!"

Then Gragtetzen attacked Merlin and Merlin spun a way while shouting, "Stupify!" Gragtetzen landed on the ground, but he didn't fall unconscious. Instead he looked at Merlin with rage and ran at Merlin while changing into a being made of pure fire. Then he shot a giant fireball at Merlin, but unfortunately for Merlin Merlin knew zero spells that would work against this form of attack. Then the villagers doused him with water, and the fireball's damage reduced. Unfortunately the fireball succeeded in hurting Merlin to the point of not being able to get out of the way of Gragtetzen's next attack, which was Gragtetzen swinging his sword at Merlin. Merlin was able to use the only nonverbal spell that he knew. Unfortunately it was not a well liked spell. Merlin thought _avada kadavra_ and Gragtetzen was hit by a green bolt of light and the green flash outlined the many scars he had received as well as curse marks made by magic. Gragtetzen dropped his sword while he was flying back till he fell and rolled till his face stared at Merlin accusingly with a frozen look of shock permanently attached. Then Merlin fell to sleep with that shocked accusing stare of Gragtetzen in his mind.

When he woke up he was in a bed, but he didn't know where and saw Gaius stuck in bed as well, but not nearly as wounded as he was. Thankfully Gaius was just sound asleep and in perfect health. He heard some footsteps and pretended to be asleep. "I don't know where these warlocks came from, but they saved our village. I honestly don't see the issue here." said a strange woman. A man spoke said coldly, "They use magic. That is outlawed by the laws of Camelot. As king it is my job and privilege to remove such criminals from the face of Albany." The woman protested, "Your highness, please don't execute them. They aren't a threat to us, especially if they're only wish is to save lives." The king would hear none of it, "Enough of your drabble woman. Once they can stand they are to be sent to Camelot where they'll be executed immediately. I Uther Pendragon will have saved Camelot from another magic using blight upon our land." It was some days after Uther arrived that Merlin finally could stand and speak properly without hurting himself. He woke Gaius up and informed him of their situation. Gaius wasn't pleased about it, but he understood that they couldn't go to Camelot. After they thanked their hosts Merlin and Gaius went in the direction of Essex. Merlin planned to eventually go to Camelot, but till Uther is dead Merlin couldn't ever go there.

Episode 2: Nimue

Merlin and Gaius arrived in Essex and were greeted warmly by the residents of Colchester Castle. They were shown around as if it were custom for strangers to get the full scape of the castle. Merlin started thinking that these people never had to go to war, and never had reason too. Gaius wanted to stay here and live the life of a pacifist, but Merlin was skeptical about the peaceful nature of Colchester Castle. He investigated for weeks but found nothing, and was about to relent and believe that they truly are peaceful when he heard a scream. He ran to the nearest window of the castle archives and saw a Dementor and he felt cold and started seeing Voldemort, but realized that it was the effect of the Dementor's power.

Merlin went out to face the Dementor while everyone ran indoors and locked them. Merlin readied his wand and thought of the happiest memory he could think of and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and an etherial stag showed up and scared the Dementor away. Merlin looked at the patronus surprised and didn't even hear Gaius walk up then ask, "How did you get a stag for your patronus? I thought it was a ginger cat?" Merlin then recovered from the surprise his patronus gave him and asked Gaius, "What was that? Oh, the patronus. I honestly have no clue. I always had a ginger cat till now, I'm going to have to study this." Before Merlin started off to the archives again, the whole townsfolk showed up and praised him. Merlin looked around in the crowd and tried to find a way out, but only found a girl. She looked at him as if she was looking through him. It reminded him of Voldemort, but she was much cuter.

Then the girl dashed off and against Merlin's better judgement he followed her. Gaius looked at Merlin weirdly and followed at a distance. Merlin caught up to the girl and the girl turned back to him and glared. "Why did you conjure that spirit to chase away my wraith!" the girl shrieked at him. Merlin stood there unblinking for ten minutes then said, "It was a danger to Colchester. Also, I'm no fan of Dementors." The girl stared at him then laughed coldly, "Hahahahaha! That is why I summoned the wraith you idiot. That wraith was supposed to kill everyone in the whole castle, and YOU RUINED IT! Who are you that you can destroy my plan in one single night?!"

Merlin replied, "I'm just a man trying to live the life I never lived before. Who are you?" The girl replied while she started walking away, "Nimue. I'm also trying to live the life I've never lived before." Merlin then called, "My name is Merlin." Nimue slowly turned back and stared at him with horror then started running. Merlin chased her and managed to catch up to her only to grab onto snow. Merlin fell down and tumbled into a river with a strong current. The river carried him all the way to a forgotten forest. When Merlin woke up he was in a bed and he saw his wand on the bedside table. He tried to get up and felt a sharp spike of pain hit him and he started screaming out. Suddenly, there were people surrounding him and calming him down by chanting some strange language.

Merlin fell back to sleep after that and woke up the next day feeling much better and saw that he wasn't alone. There was a girl in the room staring at him, and she ran when she saw Merlin staring at her. Then three robed men entered the room. One of them spoke, "Welcome to our woods Emrys. Long has Gaia foretold of your arrival. Please eat the food my daughter has brought you. You wouldn't want to upset her. She worked hard to make the food for you. I know there are no plant-like substances or meat that you usually eat, but it will help you regain your strength faster than eating normal food." Merlin stared at them while they started leaving and abruptly said, "My name is not Emerayis it's Merlin. Also, how do I know that you people aren't trying to kill me or brainwash me? One of the other robed men laughed rudely and asked in general, "There is no way this **child** is Emrys. He doesn't trust us, nor does he even know of his name." The first man who spoke silenced him and said to Merlin, "I know you have much cause to doubt our intentions considering the last robed figures you ever saw were what you called Death Eaters, but we call them Necromancers. They are vile to us more than you know. We don't fear them, but what they can and will do to Gaia in the future. The buildings of the future is expected by Gaia and quite the natural order. The Necromancers have got to be stopped, but that is neither my concern nor yours. Your concern is with Nimue. Now that she knows who you are she will; do all she can to get stronger so that she can best you in battle. You will see her again Merlin, but more than likely one of you shall die. currently though, you need to regain your strength."

Episode 3: Druids

Merlin spent three days resting up and regaining his strength and learned to trust the robed men, and learned more about them. The fourth day Merlin walked towards the pavilion where everyone was anxious and excited to meet the wizard that they had sworn to guide. When Merlin walked in everyone grew silent, and looked him over. Some of them grinned happily and excitedly while others glared and muttered about prophets lying to their ancestors. The man Merlin learned was the Archdruid of the whole population of the forgotten forest announced who Emrys and introduced him to the druids. Then they had a toast in Merlin's honor and at down to eat. The Archdruid asked Merlin while they ate at the head table, "What kind of magic do you know? The prophecies never specified, and only stated that you knew some strong and unheard of magic." Merlin told them about the patronus charm and some others.

He chose to not mention the killing curse. The Archdruid asked, "Are you still in your training stage of learning magic? If so I can teach you some of what I know, besides both of our survival depends on you learning some druid magic. I advise you to go learn all the magic you can and get stronger for your fight with Nimue. I know I keep bringing it up, but to be honest we're all scared of her. She's the only Necromancer of this time and if she kills you she may bring more into the world. When that happens the Druids will cease to be. Thankfully that won't be for a long while, as far as we can tell anyway. Oh uh, you should expect to see your friend sometime tomorrow. I know he isn't required for your journey to becoming the Emrys we all know you can be, but It is a good thing for him all the more. Being a druid is all about love and life and your friend seems to find not fighting the way for him to live in this second life." Merlin finished eating and said he'd gladly take some lessons.

Merlin and Gaius left after a month of training with Druids and went on their way. Merlin was even less chatty than he usually was in their travels, because he had a lot on his mind. He was also afraid of his future, because judging from what the Druids told him he would be defeated by Nimue which would cause the Dark wizards to start popping up from then on. Merlin could only hope that it wouldn't be for a long time. They arrived at the next town and Merlin was surprisingly glad that it was a peaceful town. After Merlin was back to his old self he and Gaius left the town and went towards some lake Merlin saw in his dreams. Normally he would ignore it but the dream was insistent.

They traveled through towns and were either shunned, loved, or ignored by the townsfolk. One town they went through was quite memorable. It was a town that was never mentioned in history, and the history professor was quite thorough in his lectures concerning the Legendary Wizard. They entered the town and discovered that magical aura surrounded the citizens of the town. Everyone looked at Merlin with both fear and curiosity. One of the townsfolk walked up and said, "what brings ye to this here town of ours, might I ask of ye?" Merlin replied, "We saw this town and decided to stay the night, and we were intrigued. Especially when we saw the magical aura surrounding this place." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Merlin closely and saw that he was the one in the prophecy.

" _A town forgotten by time shall be discovered by the wizards who fell through time. One of the wizards shall either break the curse or turn it into a gift. He will neither be good or evil. Neither Warlock nor knight. He be the one to save us, or he be the one to destroy us. Neither choice can be made, while the other is chosen"_

The town's elder walked forward and said, "What is your purpose here, other than to sate your curiosity?" Merlin said, "I don't know of any other purpose, other than wanting to stay the night. Why do you ask?" The elder motioned him to follow and showed them the tome that contained the prophecy the townsfolk hearkened to everyday. "A town forgotten by time shall be discovered by the wizards who fell through time. One of the wizards shall either break the curse or turn it into a gift. He will neither be good or evil. Neither Warlock nor knight. He be the one to save us, or he be the one to destroy us. Neither choice can be made, while the other is chosen." read Merlin outloud. Gaius said, "Well if it's all the same to you I think we should leave. After all, the Salem witch trials won't be very pleasant for these folk . Whatever curse or blessing was placed on this town is a good luck charm in my opinion. Let's go Merlin." Merlin went to see what kind of magic was protecting or destroying the town. Merlin saw that the town wasn't cursed magically.

All he saw was the town right over a magical nexus, which explained all the warlocks and witches, and explained the strong aura. Unfortunately the nexus was building up power and would explode in a year at the least, two centuries at the most. Merlin went to the town hall and rang the bell ten times. "Citizens of the town that time forgot. I have neither good nor bad news, The **curse** that's stated in the prophecy is neither good nor bad. Short term it's good, but in the long term it's bad. Your town is sitting right on a magical nexus, and the magical energy is building up pressure. It could either erupt in a year or two centuries. I will see to it that you all will survive, but when you do you have to use you magic at a minimum. The trials my friend mentioned happens after the the days of constant wars, plagues, and attacks by Dark Witches. I may or may not be around when these occur. However, that doesn't mean i won't be protecting you." After everyone started to digest his speech, Merlin went to the Nexus and created a magical alarm to warn the townsfolk about the eruption a week before it erupts. Then Merlin and Gaius stayed the night and were seen off by the townsfolk.

Episode 4: The Lady of the Lake

Merlin and Gaius arrived at a town and were told of a strange wraith that was seen around the nearby forest. Merlin and Gaius went to investigate and didn't find any wraiths, but instead saw the lake Merlin saw in his dreams. Then he heard whispers telling him to go into the lake, and that caused him to move his feet into the water and started to go deeper. Merlin was stopped by Gaius who said, "Whoever you are, let my friend go. If you don't I will make you." Then Merlin shook his head and quickly got out, and looked around. Then, a woman in white as pale as death itself glided to Merlin and Gaius. She stared at them both, but at Merlin longer. "Emrys. It is true that I was asking you to come in the lake, but I wasn't going to drown you. Instead i was going to offer some advice and information, as well as give you a warning. Please will you listen to me." Merlin saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth and acquiesced.

The pale lady looked relieved and grateful while she said, "Emrys. I am the Lady of the Lake. No I'm not an Inferius. Even though I look very similar. The reason for that is, I'm currently possessing this corpse that was dropped into my lake. I wasn't pleased, but this allowed me to wonder on dry land for a time. I'm more of a water nymph. This lake was brought here from ancient greece. I had coaxed someone to bring this here, because Poseidon was insufferable. Anyway, You need to head back to Camelot Emrys. Even though Uther doesn't want to admit it he needs your help. Camelot is currently under attack by a Necromancer. Only you can convince him that magic is not evil. Until them Camelot will not be the same castle foretold by the prophecy. The once and future King will never become the King we need if Uther doesn't learn to forget his hate and doesn't learn that it wasn't magic that killed his sister, but a man. Magic is just like a sword after all." Before The lady of the Lake could continue, Merlin said, "Last time i saw this Uther he was going to send me and my friend to the chopping block, or burn us alive. I'm unsure. Also who is this Necromancer? I only know of one."

The Lady of the Lake told him to take a guess then sent them on their way. Before Merlin and Gaius got far the lady of the lake said, "You'll be seeing me again Merlin. Quite soon, as well." Merlin and Gaius went on their way to Camelot and started practicing all they learned. When they got to the village they saved the day Merlin last used the killing curse, the village welcomed them. They stayed there for a week practicing and preparing for the battle ahead. They also had to learn how to fight with swords. Before they left they were given a couple of swords as well as a shield. Merlin and Gaius went towards Camelot and saw that they were too late. Camelot was overrun, and then they saw that it was just recently overrun.

Merlin and Gaius went in there shooting hexes and curses as well as disarming some mercenaries they passed. Then knights that were captured and about to be beheaded grabbed some weapons and followed Merlin and Gaius to the center of the castle. Merlin and Gaius switched between swords and magic till they were exhausted from the effort. Then they thought realized that they were still able to use their druidry. Merlin and Gaius threw seeds they had enchanted previously at their attackers over and over again. Then they arrived at the throne room and saw that Uther was forced to kneel before Nimue who was sitting in her throne triumphantly.

Episode 5: The Finale

Nimue saw Merlin when she looked at Uther, and shouted, "Kill them! Give No quarter!" Merlin and Gaius charged into the room and sliced, diced, stabbed, and shot spells at the attackers while the knights fought those that slipped by Merlin and Gaius. After the long fight Nimue shrieked, "STOP! Merlin's mine, but you can kill the spare." Merlin prepared to fight Nimue, but Nimue walked to Merlin and kissed him on the lips. After she was done she stepped back with Merlin's wand and sword in her hands. She grinned maniacally, and cackled, "Hahahaha! You have no chance of beating me now without your blade and wand."

Merlin shook his head to remove the fog, and then disapparated and apparated right behind Nimue and reacquired his weaponry. Then Nimue snarled at Merlin and shot some dangerous magic at Merlin, but Merlin used his shield to defend against it and then yelled, "Petrificus totalis!" and Nimue stopped what she was doing and fell doing. Merlin turned to the mercenaries and said quietly but venomously, "Leave now before I turn you all into slugs, or give you to the Knights of Camelot." They quickly left and the King stood up slowly and glared at Merlin and Gaius incredulously and asked a question, "Why did you save Camelot from that sorceress? You have magic, so logically you'd help her destroy us all."

Merlin looked at Uther and said, "We may both have magic, but that doesn't mean I'm her ally. In fact she is going to try to kill me at some point, besides now of course. Magic is really a tool. It's neither good nor bad. It's the person that uses it. For example, the mercenaries who came here and decided to try to kill everyone just cause they can wielded swords, but your knights did as well. Your knights are the good guys, but they are not. It's not the weapon that is evil, but the man. I advise you to give those with magic the benefit of the doubt. I will guide you to a peaceful path." Uther bowed his head and relented.

After a few weeks or so Camelot returned to the way it used to be. Uther became a kinder, more merciful King to those in Albion. Merlin became Uther's official adviser and Gaius went back to the Forgotten forest to continue his studies in druidry. Nimue was locked up in a cell and was barely seen, but kept guarded at all times. Merlin orchestrated a meeting between the Druids and Uther Pendragon. Fortunately that went successfully, and Merlin could sleep at night.

 _ **Merlin's story has only just begun.**_


End file.
